bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Run Ryūsaki
Run Ryūsaki (りゅうきさき ラン Ryuusaki Ran) is a Shinigami and a former Lieutenant of the Gotei 13's Kidō Corps. She is a simple girl who enjoys having fun, and left the Gotei 13 because she disliked how she couldn't have any fun being a Shinigami. Appearance Run takes on the appearance of a young girl with a surprisingly large bust size. Her hair is unusually dual-toned, being red and white respectively, it is tied in a stylised ponytail on the left with a black ribbon, and her fringe is parted to the right. Her bangs traverse down to her chin, with the right bang being a white shade, unlike her left which is purely red. Her attire is very red, with it consisted of a top-skirt combo that matches her namesake quite well. The top is dark gray and black with golden lining and ruffles with small red X-shaped strings under her breast and a belt like piece. At her chest is an opal blue Magatama. With this, she has red detached sleeves with small pink cherry blossom and petal patterns around the bottom, along with golden lining and black at the bottom. At the top, just below her shoulders are black ruffles. Her skirt consist of four large red petal shapes resembling her sleeves, which have various white floral patterns on them, with a pair of shorts underneath. She wears similar black and red shoes. Around her body is a golden dragon which is the sealed form of her Zanpakutō, and she can use it to function like a whip. Personality Run is rather childlike in her personality, being over-energetic and perpetually cheerful. She reacts very badly to criticism, or anything negative that happens, even things she causes herself, and is liable to blame the nearest person or object, even if they weren't close enough to cause the problem. Despite her childlike height and attitude, by Soul Society standards, Run is an adult, and some things she says and know proves this. She states that while she has no intention on settling down or getting married, she wants to have an entire harem of girls to keep at her main home while she wanders, so she can have a "treat" waiting for her when she finally does return. Run has absolutely no qualms about how she obtains these girls either, having a current total of 10, 5 of which are under a trance. She thinks of them as her "collection", and it's unknown if she has any feelings for them that aren't physical. Plot Arcless Appearances *Psychotic Lesbian and the Wandering Visored Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: Being a former Kidō Corps Lieutenant, Run possess great skill in Kidō, which has only further been refined after leaving the Soul Society. She is a master of Hadō and Bakudō without incantation up to the first 90. She has also invented several spells of her own. :Hypnosis Spell: A spell Run uses to put people to into a trance, it is an absolute control spell that there is no known method to break out of. She's never used it in combat because it's difficult to use while focusing on an opponent, but she has used it on several harem members. It's initial use has kept them in a trance for more than a century. :Spiritual Shackles: Generates four rings of spiritual energy which bind both the opponent's wrists and ankles, then, each pair latches to it's mate via a spiritual thread. While these are on, the person wearing them has their spiritual energy suppressed and will to fight back is diminished. High Spiritual Power: Despite being of Lieutenant level when she left, Run possesses a great amount of spiritual power as of the current time, capable of taking on experienced Captains. Her spiritual energy is coloured like her hair, red with white outline. Zanpakutō Zanryū (残竜 Beheading Dragon): is the name of Run's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes on unusual form, a golden dragon linked together with multiple segments similar to Hihiō Zabimaru. This was not it's original sealed state, in originally took the form of a katana, but Run changed it's sealed state to something more "fun". While sealed, it functions much like Zabimaru's Shikai, each segment connected by pure Run's spiritual, leaving no actual limit to how far it can stretch and making it easily mendable once broken. Shikai: Released by the command Reveal One's True Colors (馬脚 Bakyaku). In Shikai, Zanryū becomes a pitch-black scythe made out of pure reiatsu to assist Run in close combat. Due to being made out of pure reiatsu, it is as extendable as it's sealed form, it not moreso, and can cause physical damage. :Shikai Special Ability: The scythe allows the her to draw in potentially infinite spiritual energy. The jewel in the middle of the blade creates a small opening to the same area in another parallel world, though any further interference is impossible, and it draws in all of the reiatsu from that space. Reiatsu channeled into the scythe can be fired off in a blinding stream of light. The capacity of the scythe is limited, so the attack power will always be the same no matter how much reiatsu is drawn. Also, as a jewel, the scythe can also be detonated as a one-shot explosive and quickly reformed. *'Clone:' She is capable of utilizing the reiatsu she absorbs in several different ways, and one of them is to use it to create a very realistic clone of herself, which is useful in a quick getaway. Bankai: Not yet revealed Trivia *Despite her small size, Run's bust size is 85cm, and her cup size is E. Category:LGBT Characters Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Lieutenants Category:Female Category:Original Characters